Almost Unlikely
by xMeme
Summary: A collection of Yamamoto/Bianchi one-shots. 02.The way to a Man's Heart
1. Seven Deadly Sins

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ©** Amano Akira JUMP Shueisha

Ths is an old fic I've written almost a year ago. Yamamoto/Bianchi is one of my favorite pairings and I'm sad it doesn't get much fanworks. This was written for LJ's Seven Deadly Sins community, thus you have the seven sins as themes.

* * *

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**I.Envy**

To say that she was bothered by Yamamoto and Reborn's constant rendezvous would be an understatement.

Bianchi knew very well that Reborn's interest in Yamamoto was purely business. The Arcobaleno thought that the boy, with his fast reflexes and strength, would be benefical for the Vongola. Furthermore, Yamamoto was extremely fond of Tsuna and seemed quite loyal to him. They needed people just like Yamamoto to protect the future mafia Head.

And so, Reborn recruited the frequently jolly baseball freak into the _famiglia_. However, unlike how he would treat his other recruits, the Arcobaleno would often go out of his way to train Yamamoto and help him sharpen his skills.

Tutor and tutee—that's what they were. Nothing more. Still, it didn't make Bianchi feel nonchalant about the whole situation. For some reason, she just couldn't stop herself from being vexed at the fact that Yamamoto was spending too much time with Reborn. And Reborn, in turn, was showing too much fondness for the boy. (Reborn was never _that_ amiable with Tsuna.)

Bianchi decided it was time for her to do something.

With arms crossed over her chest, she proudly stood in front of a mildly surprised Yamamoto, stopping him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Recovering from his shock upon seeing Bianchi (she just came out of nowhere and blocked his path!), Yamamoto gave her a warm smile. "Oh hi, Bianchi-san," he said as he raised a hand as a greeting gesture. "I'm just on my way to Tsuna's house. Thought of hanging out with him for a while since I have nothing else to do. "

Upon hearing the words 'Tsuna's house', Bianchi's gaze turned dagger-like. Reborn was currently at home with Tsuna, which simply meant Yamamoto would see her dear Arcobaleno again, and they would bond like they always did every time they were given the chance to meet.

Bianchi inhaled sharply.

Not if she could help it.

With a stern expression on her pretty features, Bianchi suddenly grabbed the collar of Yamamoto's white polo shirt and began dragging him towards the opposite direction.

"You are not going to set foot in that house, Yamamoto Takeshi," she said firmly as a confused Yamamoto followed her lead. He opened his mouth to ask her for the reason, but Bianchi cut him off before he could even speak.

"Don't ask why."

Yamamoto snapped his mouth close.

"And to ensure that you won't get anywhere near the Sawada home, you, Yamamoto Takeshi, will spend the entire day with me."

"Eh?"

"'Don't complain, if you don't want me to kill you," Bianchi warned as she gave the boy behind her a quick glance.

Yamamoto could only grin sheepishly. "I won't."

* * *

**II.Greed**

The first time she forced Yamamoto to go out with her, Bianchi surprisingly found herself enjoying his company. On that day, she had experienced the life of a regular teenager. (Ironically, it was Yamamoto who had made suggestions about where they should go and what they should do even though it was her who had dragged him across the city.)

They did things far from what she would normally do (like playing videogames inside an arcade, or going to an aquatic park to watch the different marine life). And strangely, she didn't find the experience to be as dreadful as what she had originally expected.

She stole a glance at Yamamoto, who was currently busy firing at several wooden ducks up ahead. The boy turned out to be quite…( as much as she hated to admit it) charming. No wonder Reborn liked his company a lot.

Still, she didn't like him _that_ much. He was a rival to Reborn's attention. She could _never_ be fond of the enemy.

"Ah, it seems my accuracy is a bit off today," Yamamoto chuckled as he lay the toy gun down on the table. A short, chubby man came and stood before him. He was Ono Masaki, a long-time friend of his father and the owner of one of the many shooting galleries inside the theme park.

"But you still did quite well. Here's your prize." He placed a small Doraemon stuffed toy beside the fake weapon.

"Thanks, Uncle." Taking the toy in his hand, Yamamoto turned to Bianchi and grinned.

"What?" she deadpanned.

"You can have it."

Bianchi raised an eyebrow as she studied the blue-and-white, cat-like figure for a second or two. Snorting, she grabbed the toy from the boy's grasp.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Shoving Yamamoto aside, she placed the miniature Doraemon down on the table surface and then reached for the nearest rifle. She planned to show off her newly developed shooting skills.

"Watch and learn," she ordered in a very authoritative tone.

Raising the toy weapon, she set her eyes on her moving targets. And then she pulled the trigger.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Nothing happened.

"Useless piece of junk," she grumbled as she slammed the toy back on the table.

"Miss, you need to pay up first before you can start playing."

A few chuckles were heard from some of the children loitering around the shooting gallery. She threw them a venomous glare. The kids were immediately silenced.

Turning to Yamamoto, she saw that he was trying to stifle his laughter. She nudged him on the chest using her elbow. "You heard the man, Yamamoto Takeshi. Pay up."

Yamamoto took some coins out of his pocket. "Here you go, Uncle."

"Your girlfriend is quite feisty, Takeshi-kun," Ono teasingly remarked as he gladly received the money.

Yamamoto laughed. "I think you got it wro—"

"I am not his girlfriend," Bianchi stated a she shot Yamamoto a haughty look.

The man shrugged. "Well, if you say so," he said as he handed a fully loaded rifle to Bianchi. "Have fun."

And Bianchi began.

Twenty minutes and several hundred yens (all courtesy of Yamamoto) later…

"Wow, that lady is so good!"

"Awesome! She hasn't missed a target!"

"Is she planning to take home all the prizes?"

A smirked graced Bianchi's lips as she fired the last pellet. Placing the gun down, she picked up the min-Doraemon that was on the table, turned to Yamamoto and pointed to the pile of stuffed toys (of various colors and sizes) behind her. She had practically emptied the gallery's prize shelves!

"For you."

Flipping a mass of brown-hair off her shoulder, Bianchi walked past Yamamoto, leaving the boy to stare after her with an uncertain look on his face.

"Uh…thanks?"

* * *

**III.Sloth**

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Bianchi snarled as she slapped Yamamoto's hand away, disrupting his attempt to take away the wine-filled cup from her possession. With eyes half-closed, she gave Yamamoto a foolish grin. "This is mine," she declared before she started draining the cup of its contents. She smiled to herself.

Once again, she was successful in her attempts to take Yamamoto away from Reborn. Since she started Operation: Block Yamamoto, the spiky-haired boy had not seen much of her dear Arcobaleno. Frankly, she had not seen much of Reborn either (her time was mostly spent taking Yamamoto to places where the hitman could not be found), and she was already missing him a lot. But this was a sacrifice a woman in love must do.

To her consolation, Yamamoto wasn't such a bad company. He made not seeing Reborn more bearable.

Setting her empty cup down on the table, she leaned forward and reached for the sake bottle. Yamamoto, however, had beaten her to it.

"Bianchi-san, I think you already had too much to drink."

"Silence!" she exclaimed as she waved a hand dismissively. "It is I who will say if I had too much to drink or not." She rose and attempted to grab the sake from Yamamoto's grasp. "Now, give me that damn bottle!"

Yamamoto simply shook his head and gave her an apologetic grin. "Sorry, can't do that," he said as he poured the remaining contents of the bottle into a glass that was half-filled with water.

Irked and defeated, Bianchi slumped back to her seat. "Honestly speaking, I've already learned to like you, Yamamoto Takeshi, but right now," she wagged a finger at him,"I find you very annoying again."

In response, Yamamoto merely gave his usual sheepish smile.

"Stop grinning or else I'll…I'll…" Bianchi stalled, while slowly closing her eyes at the same time. A few seconds later, she just hunched over the table, unconscious.

Yamamoto tapped her on the arm. "Bianchi-san…" Not only once. "Bianchi-san…" Not only twice. "Hey, Bianchi-san…" But several times. Bianchi only responded with a light snore.

Lightly chuckling, he stood up from his seat as he gave the sleeping woman an amused glance. "Well, I guess that's my cue," he mumbled before walking over to the other side of the table to lift Bianchi off her seat. Carrying her on his back, (she was too drunk to stand up, let alone walk), Yamamoto then walked towards the door; all the curious glances that were being thrown in his direction were left ignored.

* * *

**IV.Gluttony**

Yamamoto gave a nervous smile as Bianchi, oblivious to his discomfort, continued to lay several of her specialties in front of him. She looked quite…enthusiastic, he noticed. Tearing his eyes away from the woman's face, he diverted his attention to the so-called feast she had prepared in return for bringing her home safely to the Sawadas during that one time when she got herself excessively drunk. He swallowed hard upon seeing the sight before him. When she told him she'd throw him a feast, she surely wasn't kidding.

The amount of food that Bianchi had cooked simply couldn't be eaten all up by one man alone. Heck, they could _not_ be eaten. At all.

"You know, Bianchi-san," he tried to sound as casual as possible. "You really don't have to do this…"

Bianchi, after placing another plate down on the table, stopped to give Yamamoto a sharp glare. "Are you refusing my gifts of gratitude, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "If you must know, I don't take rejection very well."

Yamamoto laughed as he waved his hands dismissively. "No, that's not what I me—"

"Good," Bianchi coolly said as she pushed a bowl closer to him. "Now, eat, Yamamoto Takeshi." She gave him a lazy smile. "And I want you to eat _everything_."

Yamamoto forced a grin as he glanced at the bubbling blue ooze inside the ceramic container. Bianchi said it was soup. Soup made of what? He didn't want to know.

He placed a spoon inside, attempting to scoop a small amount of the liquid. His eyes widened upon seeing a part of the spoon disintegrate. He looked back at Bianchi. She smiled at him.

_I've already learned to like you Yamamoto Takeshi._

Now, Yamamoto's beginning to wonder if she really meant what she said that night, or it was simply the alcohol talking.

* * *

**V.Wrath**

When Tsuna announced that his class would go on a three-day field trip, Bianchi felt a great sense of relief. After all, to her the class field trip meant that Yamamoto would be several miles away Reborn—which, in turn, meant that she didn't need to do Operation: Block Yamamoto anymore—or at least, for three days.

However, when Saturday came, the day the Namimori students left, Bianchi found herself feeling restless. There was a certain something that was pushing her to follow Tsuna to the seaside resort where their class would be staying. She just didn't know exactly what it was.

Then suddenly, the grinning image of Yamamoto Takeshi popped into her mind.

And Bianchi was greatly bothered by it. It was so…so random.

To distract herself, she went on to search for Reborn. She found him peacefully sleeping inside Tsuna's room. Since it's been a while since she did something for him and she was in the mood to cook, she decided to prepare lunch for him. With Operation: Block Yamamoto on a hiatus, she took this as an opportunity to have some quality time with her dear Arcobaleno; and she planned to enjoy the next three days with him. She was certain she would have the time of her life.

Now,if only the name Yamamoto Takeshi would stop interrupting her thoughts.

Gripping the butcher knife tightly, she forcefully lowered it down, causing it to cut through the large piece of meat that was resting on top a wooden chopping board.

They just wouldn't stop. Over and over, she was plagued by the images of a certain spiky-haired, baseball freak. Was this one of those unwanted side effects brought about by her spending too much time with Yamamoto?

Bianchi tried her best to concentrate on what she was doing. She tried to think of Reborn and the activities they would do for the day. But to her vexation, there he was again: Yamamoto Takeshi with his sheepish grin that she found so annoying…and charming.

And strangely, she was actually craving to see the boy.

Bianchi's eyes widened at this realization.

Impossible!

She delivered another blow to the chopping board.

_Damn you, Yamamoto Takeshi, get out of my head!_

And she unleashed all her fury on the poor piece of chicken meat before her.

* * *

**VI.Pride**

A woman in love would always be where her loved one was.

Ask her why she was on a noisy beach filled with students from Namimori High (and some other tourists) instead of the cozy living room of the Sawada household and that would be her immediate response.

Pushing her dark sunglasses up her head, Bianchi glanced around in search of a familiar face—specifically Tsuna's. He, after all, was the reason why she and Reborn were there. The Arcobaleno just couldn't keep his attention away from his tutee for so long.

When she failed to spot Tsuna amongst the students playing on the shore, Bianchi hoped to find her brother or anyone else she knew. Well, anyone except Yamamoto Takeshi. At that exact moment, she was still very pissed at him for plaguing her mind over and over again. He better not show his face to her or else she would kick the living daylights out of him!

But it seemed meeting him was really inevitable.

"Yo, kid, Bianchi-san."

Slowly, hesitantly, she turned to her right upon hearing that familiar cheery voice. She clenched her fists. Yamamoto would regret that he had ever crossed paths with her! She had to make him pay for invading her thoughts and making her stressed out the entire morning.

However, as soon as she had come face to face with Yamamoto, Bianchi found herself strangely pacified. She tried to gather any remaining feelings of resentment that she had for the boy, but there was nothing. Zilch. Nil.

It was weird. Very, very weird.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asked as soon as he got nearer to where she and Reborn were standing.

Bianchi kept her lips closed as she fervently stared at Yamamoto. It was Reborn who answered his question.

"We came to see Tsuna."

"'Hmmm…is that so?" Yamamoto smiled as he picked up Reborn and placed the Arcobaleno on his shoulder. "Well, Tsuna's in our cottage right now. Come, I'll take both of you there." He glanced at Bianchi. "I'm sure he'll be as happy as I am to see you." He gave her his usual goofy grin.

Bianchi lowered her sunglasses down to her eyes and moved her head to the side, avoiding Yamamoto's gaze. For some reason, she felt elated by such simple words. She, however, didn't give Yamamoto the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Enough talk," she said, trying to sound as impatient as possible. "Start walking and take us to where Tsuna is."

As always, her proud demeanor didn't affect Yamamoto. He continued to grin at her, as if she had just told him an amusing story. "Sure, no problem," was his friendly response and then he signaled her to follow him towards the far end of the beach.

Lagging behind Yamamoto (who was currently having a nice chitchat with Reborn), Bianchi released a sharp breath as she sharply stared at the boy's back.

_Damn you, Yamamoto Takeshi. Why am I so happy to see you, too?_

* * *

**VII.Lust**

Bianchi was fully aware of the attention she was getting as she walked along the crowded beach with nothing on but a skimpy, red swimsuit. A few women threw her an envious look; the men, meanwhile, followed her ever movement with their part-admiring, part-lustful gazes. She didn't pay interest to any of them, though. To Bianchi, they might as well be invisible, nonexistent even. After all, they were not _him_.

Indeed, she was determined to seek the attention of one person and one person alone. He was the only person who could make her heart race like no other, the only one who could make her believe that the world was full of flowers, sunshine and butterflies. Her body, her love, her everything belonged only to him.

Amidst the crowd, she saw him. He simply stood out from everyone as he sat there unmoving on someone's shoulder. She smiled as she felt that familiar light, warm feeling she would experience every time her eyes laid on him.

Reborn had never failed to have that effect on her.

Her eyes wandered to the person carrying her dear Arcobaleno. Strangely, she continued to feel that light, warm feeling that she thought she would only feel for Reborn. Suddenly, her heart raced, and raced even more when the boy grinned. Bianchi's own smile faded.

Turning to her right, she focused her eyes on the people playing in the water. She took several deep breaths in order to ease her rapidly pulsating heartbeat. When she felt everything was back to normal, she gave him another glance. She had to be sure of one thing.

The light, warm feeling returned; her heart raced again.

And Bianchi could not stop herself from muttering a curse.

This couldn't be happening to her. She was loyal to Reborn, for chrissakes!

Bianchi took a sharp intake of breath. She began convincing herself that this was nothing but a test. Yes, this must be one of those trials she had to go through to prove that her love for Reborn would be forever loyal and true. Now, all she needed to do was keep herself strong.

"You cannot tempt me, Yamamoto Takeshi." she muttered under her breath. "I will not allow you to tempt me, even if you look so fucking good and even if you are so fucking adorable."

A moment after she had said these words, Bianchi blinked. A realization had dawned on her. "I did not just say _that_…" she mumbled in disbelief.

"Hey, Bianchi-san!"

Bianchi narrowed her eyes as a grinning Yamamoto waved and moved closer and closer to where she was. She clenched her fists tightly. And as soon as he was only a foot away from her…

"Damn you, Yamamoto Takeshi!" she exclaimed as she hastily walked past him, leaving him to stare after her in wonder.

"Eh? What did I do?" He turned to Reborn.

Reborn smiled. "Women–they are so hard to understand."

"You sound as if you had lots of experiences with women." Yamamoto grinned.

"I do," Reborn replied casually. "I had several lovers. In fact, Bianchi is," he raised four of his fingers up, " My fourth one."

After hearing this, Yamamoto simply stared at Reborn blankly. But a second or two later, he laughed heartily like he had just heard a very good joke. "You are really funny, kid."

**Fin.**


	2. The Way to a Man's Heart

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ©** Amano Akira JUMP Shueisha

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. :D Well, here's another Yamamoto/Bianchi oneshot which is inspired by one of the prompts in Livejournal's 15_pairings community. Prompt used is **Love/Hate Relationship **

**

* * *

**

**The Way to a Man's Heart**

Yamamoto Takeshi thought Bianchi was acting very, very strangely.

On a Monday, she surprisingly showed up in his classroom during lunch hour (Much to Gokudera's dread. He fainted as soon as he saw the long-haired, pouty-lipped woman by the doorway) and slammed a neatly wrapped bento (Pink! With hearts!) on his desk (after leaving one ontop Gokudera's desk as well).

He stared up at her with a confused expression playing on his face. Her cheeks slightly flushed as she awkwardly looked away. Then, she muttered a 'hmph' before storming out of the room, roughly shoving anyone who stood in her path.

Scrutinizing the bento as if it were a complicated mathematical problem, Yamamoto slowly untied the knot, revealing a metallic food container. A nauseating odor wafted in the room as he opened the lid, causing some weak-hearted individuals to either faint, gag or lose their appetite.

He stared at his "lunch". It was green, oozing and made of things people wouldn't normally use for cooking. He grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks from his desk and dipped it into the food container. Yamamoto's eyes widened a bit as the tip of the chopsticks disintegrated.

"Oh, only the tips this time?"

A second later, he heard his mobile phone ding, signifying that he has received a message. Taking the phone out of his pocket, he was both surprised and glad to see it was from Bianchi.

_Enjoy your lunch, Yamamoto Takeshi. Eat it, if you don't want me to kill you. _

Smiling, he typed in his reply.

_Thanks, Bianchi-san. But you shouldn't have brought me lunch, really._

A minute or two later, he received another message.

_Don't think that I purposely made it for you, Yamamoto Takeshi. It just so happened that I cooked too much for my brother and I thought it'd be such a waste if I throw them away. As a matter of fact, I was planning to give it to Tsuna but since he was not there, I might as well give it to you._

Surprisingly, for the rest of the week, more "extra" lunchboxes came(courtesy of Tsuna who brought his bento everyday).

_Let me guess…you've cooked too much again, Bianchi-san? _

And the text messages became more frequent as well.

_So I did. Do you have problem with that?_

He laughed as he pressed his keypad.

_Not at all._

He grinned as he pressed the 'Send' button. And then, he went on to taste the contents of his bento as everyone watched with dread.

One week after, on a Tuesday, Bianchi cornered him as he was on his way home after hanging out with Tsuna. She shoved a box (Pink again! And still with a lot of hearts!) onto his chest and left without saying a word.

When he opened the box, all he saw were normal cookies—or they looked normal, anyway. He took one oatmeal cookie out and examined it closely. Unthinkingly, he flung it towards the tree across the street. The tree was burnt to a crisp.

"Cool! A set of exploding toys disguised as cookies! Toy companies are really getting more innovative these days."

He took out his mobile phone and sent Bianchi a message.

_The cookies are awesome, Bianchi-san. I love them._

One Wednesday, he received another box, this time, it was filled with chocolates, which looked very tempting if only they didn't smell like a toilet cleaner and didn't have bugs and worms and other indescribable creatures swarming over them. He told Tsuna about it, how Bianchi has been giving him food (aside from the daily lunch boxes)—or something that resembled food anyway (like the exploding toy cookies), for the past several weeks.

"Wow, Bianchi must really be mad at you."

"She is?"

"Well, she wouldn't be this hell-bent about cooking for you if she wasn't." Tsuna replayed in his mind how Bianchi spend the entire night creating the chocolates. She looked so passionate, so determined. It was like killing Yamamoto became the number one priority of her life. The future Vongola leader felt fear for his friend. However, the baseball player seemed nonchalant about it.

Scratching his head, Yamamoto only laughed sheepishly. "Really? I thought Bianchi-san was just being thoughtful. I was actually… glad."

Tsuna, despite knowing Yamamoto for so long, still couldn't help but be shocked of his utter denseness.

The following Thursday, Yamamoto unexpectedly found Bianchi in their family's sushi shop. She was standing behind the counter but immediately disappeared into the kitchen upon seeing him. As he walked up to the counter, he gave a questioning glance to his father, who did nothing but give him a meaningful smile.

A few seconds later, Bianchi went back, this time, she was carrying a plate of sushi. She placed the plate in front of him, again without saying a word. For a moment, he stared at the sushi, which was weirdly purple and was even emanating fumes of the same color. And then his attention went back to Bianchi. She met his gaze with a blank expression, though he couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were pinker than usual.

"What are you looking at, Yamamoto Takeshi?" she asked him, her voice obviously laced with irritation.

"I'm just wondering what I have done to offend you."

She arched an eyebrow.

He smiled apologetically as he remembered what Tsuna said to him the day before. "You have been cooking for me for the past few weeks so I thought you must be mad at me. Tsuna and Gokudera think so ,too."

Bianchi's eyes narrowed.

"You…you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

Her breath hitched and she gave him a pointy glare. "Fuck you, you dense idiot!"

After this, she stomped out of the sushi shop, bringing along the sushi she had prepared, leaving Yamamoto to stare after her curiously. Then, he turned to his father and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

His father shook his head and sighed. "She's right, son. You are really dense."

On a Friday, Yamamoto didn't receive a lunchbox, a box of cookies, chocolates or a sushi plate.

Tsuna felt relieved that Bianchi decided to drop her quest to eradicate Yamamoto from the face of the Earth but it also made him worried for Bianchi was grumpier than normal ever since she came home yesterday from god knows where. And he was usually at the receiving end of her bad mood.

Gokudera was a bit disappointed that his sister gave up so easily. It was not that he was wishing for Yamamoto's demise (okay, he might have a few times but that's only when the baseball freak was threatening to take his role as Tsuna's right-hand man) but it would be nice if he could share his trauma with someone.

Yamamoto was confused. He kept recalling the conversation he had with the foreign woman and wondered which part he did mess up. He had to know so he could apologize for it. After all, making her upset was the last thing he ever wanted. The answer came clearly to him when he overheard a conversation as he was on his way to baseball practice.

"Are you serious? You plan to make Keita fall in love with you by giving him cookies?"

"Well, you know, how the saying goes, 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' Ne? "

Instantly, a light bulb clicked inside Yamamoto's befuddled mind.

On a Saturday, he found himself standing face to face with her as he stood outside the Sawada household.

With her arms crossed over her chest, Bianchi glared at him and snarled. "Tsuna's not here. You can go now."

"I didn't come to see him. I want to talk to you , Bianchi-san."

"About what?"

"I came to apologize for what happened last Thursday. And…" --he smiled—" To tell you to stop giving me food everyday. It's not really necessary."

Upon hearing his words, Bianchi's temper flared up. After all, she was not the type the person who liked being ordered around. Only Reborn, her former love, could do that to her. Angry, she repeatedly poked him on the chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! If I want to cook for the person who I think I'm in love with then that's my prerogative! You have no right to tell me what to do and what not to do! Do you understand, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Instead of immediately mouthing a reply, Yamamoto held her face between his hands and lightly pecked her on the lips. "Understood." He grinned. "By the way, I think I'm in love with you, too."

On a Sunday, everyone or at least, the people who mattered to them have heard about what happened.

"It took you so long, son," his father told him while they were eating dinner. "I almost thought you'll never make a move, considering how smitten you are with her for quite a long time."

Yamamoto looked at his father, surprised. "Eh? What do you mean? I didn't even realize that I like Bianchi until two days ago."

Glancing at the food on his son's plate, the food that Bianchi had made, the elder Yamamoto grinned. He remembered several instances in the past when his son would come home, bringing different boxes of food from the foreign woman. There was always a certain glow in his eyes and a happy expression on his face even if he the food he was eating was abnormally colored and didn't look the least bit edible. He patted his son on the shoulder.

"Takeshi, if you can still smile while eating Bianchi-san's cooking, without a doubt, you are in love."

**Fin.**


End file.
